


Green

by OkeyDokeyLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Human Benny Lafitte, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Gabriel, Oral Sex, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trapped, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokeyLoki/pseuds/OkeyDokeyLoki
Summary: Benny keeps dreaming of green eyes.When he sees Dean's eyes, his dream eyes, he's excited as all hell.The problem? Dean's an alpha. Benny's an alpha too.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Really seriously non con, like theres no way it can be mistaken, but it gets better.
> 
> "Normal speech"  
> 'Thoughts'  
> :Alpha command:
> 
> Don't attempt to take someone out (how Benny does) in real life! Look for realistic self defense methods online. If you're looking for story fodder, reality is kind of boring as far as knocking people out goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ
> 
> In which Benny has found his True Mate. His mate just doesn't know it yet.
> 
> EXTRA WARNING FOR RAPE

When Benny dreamt, it was of eyes. Green, specifically. A beautiful, mossy, Irish green.

He was told when he was young that a link existed between all soul mates. Sometimes, they could have more than one, but more often than not, it was just one.

And alphas, 6 out of 10, had dreams about their soul mates. Often a defining feature.

Benny was thrilled. To him, it felt like an advantage, but when he grew up, he became almost convinced that it was horse shit.

Then he met Dean in Purgatory, and at first thought nothing of the other man, considering everything in Purgatory was gray, including its inhabitants.

Then they had left, and the first color Benny had seen upon waking up was green, the gorgeous, leafy hue of Dean's eyes. Not ideal circumstances, to be sure, but he had almost given up on the idea of finding his soul mate.

The only problem?

Dean was an alpha, like Benny, but he was convinced that he'd never see eyes so green ever again. It had to be Dean.

In idle moments he found himself imagining Dean as an omega, with a slender frame and wider hips. However, with Sam there, looming over the both of them with his physical and metaphorical presence, Dean was protected.

Not that he knew, of course. An argument sent Sam across the States, and little did he know, he was low-hanging fruit.

Out of Rut, the two were almost evenly matched, but Benny was purer alpha than Dean, so his Rut enhanced him further, and it was right around the corner.

The nice term for it was 'manual gender reassignment'.

The not-so-nice term for it was 'bitching'. Bitching was illegal, but then again, Dean was technically a felon.

Benny cracked his knuckles and stretched, hearing tendons groan and joints pop, and grinned at Dean. All in due time.

<><><>

Even before opening his eyes, Benny felt the uncomfortable burn of the precursor to his Rut, and he growled in frustration.

Dean threw a pillow at him, and told him he stank and to take a shower.

Benny made a noncommittal sound deep in his throat and blinked blearily at Dean.

Green. He wanted that green to be his.

He reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and trudged to the shower.

Out in one of Rufus's cabins, the water was inconsistently hot, but it was clean, and the heating worked, even if the A/C didn't.

He thought about how remote the cabin was as he relished the momentarily hot spray, and before he knew it, a purr rumbled up from the depths.

Dean waltzed in to brush his teeth. Benny discreetly palmed himself.

"Wha'r 'oo purrin' aboo'? Di' 'oo caa' hoo'ers?" Dean said around a mouthful of toothbrush and toothpaste. (What are you purring about? Did you call hookers?)

Benny just purred louder.

<><><>

Benny shut the front door and locked it behind him, after he came back from hunting (regular hunting; he liked the taste of game).

He rechecked the locks on all the windows, and confirmed Dean's location.

Benny burned like a furnace, sweat dotting his skin.

His pants were noticeably tented at the crotch, and his hands shook.

No turning back.

"Hey, Benny, I can't get any service. Are you getting anything?" Down the hall.

He'd cut the lines.

There was two feet of snow outside, and icicles almost half a foot in length.

The roads were too bad for travel, and Benny's tracking skills were superior.

He crept towards Dean's door.

Dean just looked mildly miffed when Benny stepped in. "Dude, are your ears clogged?"

The other alpha was lost to Rut. He couldn't hear anything he said.

Dean growled at the last second, but he was too late.

Benny lunged at him, and pinned him against the cabin wall.

Fuck, that green...

This was it. The defining moment.

If an alpha even can be bitched, the only determining factor was how they responded to the prospective alpha's first command.

:Kneel: Benny growled.

For a moment, Dean was still, eyes cold and hard, and nothing happened, and Benny's hindbrain began to panic, but then, as he stepped back, one of Dean's knees lowered, seemingly of its own volition, and then the other as Dean obeyed.

The subdued alpha glared up at Benny. "Why?" He asked, quietly. Whenever his voice was that small, it meant Dean was beyond pissed off.

Benny could almost feel it in the air. "You're my soul mate," he rumbled, knuckles brushing against Dean's cheek.

He could taste the tension melt a little bit.

"With all due respect, that's bullshit, LaFitte. I'm an alpha," said Dean, the same as he'd state that the sky is blue and roses are red.

"Have you ever been completely certain of something? Without doubt?"

Speaking of color, it drained from Dean's face.

"Benny," he said slowly. Trying to talk him out of it.

Benny was tired of talking.

The biological shift required the seed of the prospective Alpha, about half a quart.

Dean knew that. So Benny would offer either anal, oral, or some spiked food.

He struggled when Benny began to manhandle him, but everything went dark when the other alpha roughly jabbed Dean's gland cluster.

The moment the Winchester went limp, Benny gathered him up and carried him to a bed. He was gentle for someone so impatient.

The moment Dean's body hit the bed, though, he was all Alpha.

He tore off Dean's clothes, completely ruining his shirt and shredding the jeans like they were nothing.

He mutilated his own pants when he couldn't get them off, and was too impatient to take his shirt off, so it gathered around his neck like a scarf.

He lowered himself to his knees, eye level with Dean's entrance (soon-to-be cunt), and his long tongue snaked out to lap at it.

Dean made a noise, but didn't wake.

He delved further, penetrating him and working to loosen him up.

When he was sufficiently wet, he replaced his tongue with a finger, that crooked and wriggled.

One became two, which became three. Dean squirmed a little, but still didn't wake.

Benny left, but only for a second to grab olive oil from the kitchen.

He returned quickly, and doused his cock in oil.

Dean lay silently, out for the count.

Benny postioned himself, and when he felt Dean's wet hole with the tip of his aching dick, he slid inside.

Benny adjusted Dean so his head wouldn't smack the headboard, and immediately began fucking him with as much power as he could muster.

Dean woke up for this part. He woke with a yell of confusion, and grunted when he felt Benny shove in, prodigious balls slapping his ass.

When Benny felt Dean move, his knot began to distend, so he moved out so as not to tear Dean up.

His knot reached its full Rut size in a span of about ten seconds.

He didn't attempt to shove it inside Dean, but he did keep it pressed against Dean's entrance so no seed could escape.

Careful not to let any leak, he leaned across Dean, grabbed something the Winchester couldn't see.

He didn't know what to think until the alpha very quickly swapped his cock with a rubber object; a butt plug.

Then Benny, somewhat free of his hindbrain's hold on him, helped Dean up, wrapped him in a blanket, and walked him to the kitchen.

He gave him a protein bar and a smoothie that looked like something Sam might enjoy.

Dean drank it, and ate the protein bar. The smoothie was bitter, but tasted like raspberries and kale.

Dean knew Benny had probably spiked it. He also knew he couldn't overpower him while he was in Rut.

When fifteen minutes were up, he was dragged back to the bedroom. Benny took the blanket off, positioned Dean on his knees, and manually opened his perfect mouth.

He began gently, not pushing all the way in at all, and letting Dean get used to the girth, but as his Rut began to take over again, it was harder and harder to hold back, until he seized the back of Dean's head and began to fuck his face.

The Winchester choked, naturally, and tears streamed down his face as his stomach clenched.

The alpha came soon, however, and held Dean in place so he could get all that Benny could give.

Dean gagged, but somehow managed to get it all down.

"Can we not do that again?" said Dean hoarsely after Benny pulled out, knot fully inflated.

His friend was back for the moment, and not the sex-driven beast he was mere moments ago. "We won't. Can I get you something? Water?"

Dean's stomach churned, but he accepted water. When Benny returned with a glass, he draped the blanket over the other man's naked body again, and pulled on some sweatpants.

They sat in relative silence for a bit, until Dean finished his water. "How much more, Benny?"

"Only one more time, Dean." The alpha turned Dean's face so that he looked directly at him, and he winced apologetically. "I know this sucks, but you don't know how long I've been waiting for you."

Dean's eyes felt wet. He rubbed at them and pretended he didn't feel anything.

When the fifteen minutes were up, the blanket and pants were removed, along with the plug.

To Dean's lack of surprise, and to his genuine disappointment, his body had already absorbed all of what Benny had given him.

Come to think of it, he did feel odd. Internally sore, and almost like he had felt when he was a kid growing glands and getting taller.

Benny lubed up with olive oil again, and with no preamble, entered Dean.

This time, the sensation neared feeling good. With each thrust though, oddly enough, Dean's cock softened further and further.

With a sinking feeling he realized it was his dick shrinking and his balls retreating.

The pace grew rougher and quicker as Benny neared climax.

Dean was thinking about how much he'd like to gank a couple of ghosts when they were done.

Then something took him by surprise.

:Call me Alpha: Benny ordered, pupils blown wide and teeth bared as he fucked Dean into the mattress.

Dean answered before he could even comprehend. "Alpha!" He cried, and realized with a little horror that his hindbrain recognized the change and was in the process of becoming omegan.

When the hindbrain was on board, the shift only took hours, as opposed to days.

Benny came deep inside Dean, knot pressed against the curve of his ass.

Again he quickly swapped his knotted cock for the plug, which had been washed since the first go-round.

Benny brought him a small glass of spiked smoothie. He drank it obediently, and was out cold in five minutes.

<><><>

When Dean woke up, the moon was high, and his balls were gone.

Cautiously, he ran his hand up his thigh to meet his genitals, and he trembled when he felt that his dick, which had been mighty and pleasured many before the change, was little more than a large clitoris.

His balls had retreated back up from whence they had come before they dropped, and had likely transformed into a working set of fallopian tubes.

He was afraid to reach below, but reach he did, and he felt a wet patch both on his skin and on the sheet.

Maybe it was olive oil. He brought it to his nose and sniffed.

He almost keeled over with the power of the smell; freshy-baked pecan pie, sweet custard and roasted tree nut.

He picked up his phone from the nightstand (which hadn't been there before), and texted Sam.

<><><>

Sam Winchester received a text at 11:47 pm, reading

i'm sorry

And if anything ever worried Sam, it was that. They usually only ever made up if a middle man came in and bitched about how stupid they were being.

He texted Dean back at 11:48 pm.

On my way

<><><>

When Benny came back in, he smelled amazing to Dean. He remembered reading about how mates smell like the greatest thing in the world to them.

Benny smelled like the cleaner he used for the Impala, like the forest after it rains, and like home in general.

"Like what you smell? You smell like heaven, Dean," Benny remarked, crossing the room to the bed.

Dean didn't know whether to raise his ass to the heavens, slap Benny, or cry. "I could have been someone else's soul mate."

"If that's what you wanna believe," said the alpha.

Without knowing, Dean had leaned closer and closer to Benny, until their lips met.

Damn, it felt good and made Dean angry.

Benny had gotten dressed again for some damned reason.

If a clenching abdomen and copious amounts of slick meant a Heat, Dean was right in the middle of one, and by the looks of it, Benny's Rut wasn't quite over either.

Dean surged forward and settled on Benny's lap, grinding desperately down on the alpha's clothed dick.

He wanted revenge for earlier, so he shredded Benny's t shirt, and yanked off his pants.

With no foreplay, he sank down on the alpha's cock, astride his lap, and began to fuck himself on it.

Benny jerked his hips upward, and Dean cried with pleasure. He rested his hands on Benny's back, but sank his nails in when the alpha went especially deep.

Whatever, served him right. He left scratches all across Benny's broad back.

The alpha cupped his ass, and purred deeply, rolling his hips up into Dean's tight, wet heat.

Dean came not too long after, clenching down on the alpha.

Dean leaned down, and bit into the mating gland, and Benny growled and reciprocated, sinking his teeth into Dean's neck when the omega relinquished his hold.

Benny's knot inflated quickly, and this time he didn't pull it out of Dean. His balls clenched, and he shot load after load inside his newly-made omega.

Dean collapsed onto the alpha's chest, panting.

Benny lifted his chin with a finger. "Our pups are going to have your eyes."

Dean didn't know how to comprehend that, tired as he was. When the knot deflated, he pulled off of Benny, rolled away from him, and fell asleep, as hard as that was.

<><><>

23 hours to get to that cabin from where Sam was, if he drove all the way without stopping.

Sam was intending to, but there was a flood warning in one of the counties he passed through and had to spend the night.

When he hit the snowy states, it added an extra two. Rush hour added about a half hour.

When he arrived, it was about noon, and the snow hadn't yet melted.

The front door was locked, so he banged on it roughly.

Benny answered the door, in sweatpants and a plain t shirt. His hair was ruffled, and his pupils were a little distended. He smelled like sex, and he had a fresh mating bite.

"Oh, hey Sam," he greeted, then yawned. "Sorry, you know how Ruts are. Takes me a bit to get back on my sleep schedule."

Sam nodded. "Is Dean here?" He asked hopefully.

Benny sighed. "Before you get too angry at me-" Sam bristled, "-did I ever tell you about my mate dreams?"

The younger Winchester shook his head. He knew of their veracity in general, because Jessica had been his soul mate.

When she burned, he felt like part of him had died with her. A selfish part of him wanted a second soul mate; all he dreamt of was a mischievous smile that definitely belonged to a male omega.

"In my dream, there were these green eyes. So fucking green, Sam. Anyway, Purgatory was gray. When I woke up, Dean's eyes were that exact green. The green I'd been searching for all my life."

"But Dean's an alpha."

Suddenly there was a clatter and a voice behind Benny. "Hey, LaFitte, we ran out of pie."

Sam saw Dean, but not before he smelled him.

Full-blooded, raw and pure omega. Pie and sunshine and rainbows, and a mating bite, fresh and red on his neck.

Sam growled at Benny, and Dean bristled. "Hey, Sammy, calm down!"

Sam rounded on his brother. "He violated you, Dean!"

"He's my soul mate, Sam! Trust me, I know who to be mad at. It's those damn Cupids that figured this shit out," Dean barked.

Sam caught another whiff, and was even more confused when his anger started melting away. "What the hell is going on?"

Sunshine and rainbows, huh?

Sam couldn't muster enough anger to punch Benny in the face in the vicinity of Dean's happy-crack scent, but he managed a scathing glare. "You bitched my brother-" Benny winced, "- and you got him fucking pregnant!?"

Benny couldn't manage much sorrow in Dean's presence, but he tried. "I'm never going to find another soul mate, Sam. Not like him," he pleaded.

Sam missed Jess like Hell. If she was an alpha, he might've done the same, he supposed.

Sam let out a frustrated growl. "Fine, whatever. Are you happy, Dean?" He softened considerably when talking to his older brother.

Dean finally smiled. "Actually, yeah. I was pretty pissed at first, but it's really hard to be mad anymore. But I miss you, Sammy, so, uh, could you come back permanently?"

Sam debated, but only momentarily. "Okay, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel to come next chapter


End file.
